


Restored

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [191]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or an alternate way Killian could have gone home (aka I started writing this before I was done watching the episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restored

****As it turned out, the Storybrookians were not the only ones displeased with Hades’ actions and meddling. Zeus and Poseidon, as well as all his other brothers and sisters were furious with how he had tormented the town, and selfishly put them all in harm’s way.

The gods had long since made a pact not to meddle in human affairs, not after it served them so poorly in the fall of their reign. Instead, they lived and ruled in the shadows, observing instead of interfering.

And Hades had broken all their rules.

As it turned out, it wasn’t so much killing a god as it was killing their mortal body.

So when the gods had finally showed up and taken the crystals from Hades, they also bound him with powerful shackles. And Zeus for one, did not look amused.

Emma wasn’t sure what she pictured the gods to look like. Their Disney counterparts for one, were not all that accurate. Zeus was not so much joyous as he was stern and aged. And he was absolutely furious in his brother.

 “Did you learn nothing, brother?” Zeus boomed. “You were supposed to find your true love and reform! We gave you a chance for redemption! We gave you the chance to come home to us! You were our family and all you had to do was be good and righteous like all gods were. But you failed and hurt those we swore to protect.”

“You never gave me anything,” Hades yelled. “You gave me the worst realm and took the best for yourselves. You banished me down here and left me to rot away. And you most certainly did not give me love. I found it and I fought for it. And of course you had to ruin it for me too.”

But they didn’t give him the chance to finish arguing who had been wronged, as Apollo and Artemis took him away.

“Let me help fix the damages,” Zeus said, “The ones that were unfairly pushed upon your family by my brother.”

He waved his hand, and Regina gasped as she saw Robin standing beside the god, alive and whole.

“Robin,” she murmured, as she stepped forward to touch his face.

“His death was untimely,” Hera said softly, “And undeserved. He will go on and do great things, and Hades shall not stop that.”

“He is not the only one who did not get to meet his proper destiny,” Athena said softly. “There is one more who fought bravely.”

“That there is,” Poseidon said, “And one whom has proved that even death cannot stop True Love. That realms and time cannot stop their love and kindness.”

Zeus waved his hand again, and the next thing she knew, her pirate was standing right in front of her.

“Killian,” she gasped.

“Emma,” he said, looking stunned, as he saw her. “Swan.”

She felt her vision blur as he scooped her up in his arms, holding her close.

“You’re here,” she said softly. You came back.”

“Always,” he told her, “Where you go, Love, I’ll follow.”

She rested her head against his chest, breathing him in, as he cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss.

“Killian! Robin!” she heard Henry cry out. She knew the last little while had been hard on her son, losing all the father figures in his life. And it had been rough on them all.

She felt herself crying still, unsure of how to process it all. It was too much, going from all that pain of knowing she had lost so many people she cared about, to it being alright. For it being okay, even if it was just for a moment.

Because she knew come morning there would be some other crisis or another; there always was. But at least for now it was going to be okay. At least for now they had each other.

And that night when she slept, she held onto Killian, and had the lightest sleep she had in a while.

 


End file.
